


Just Look at the Stars

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Parallel prequel to "Society of the Blind Eye", Relativity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's a pretty night in Gravity Falls. Two friends sit side-by-side, talking about the future.





	Just Look at the Stars

“Do you ever wish you could just… go back and fix one mistake?”

Two boys, one of thirteen and another of twelve, sat on their perch on a museum’s roof. They were both donned in maroon robes, their hoods pulled back to let them see the expansive stars above. It was the blond one who’d spoken, his bright blue eyes never leaving the constellations he idly looked over.

The one beside him, a little brunette boy of twelve, turned to him. “What do you mean?”

The blond one sighed and dipped his head. His small glasses slid down his long nose. “Ah mean…” He tangled and untangled his fingers on his lap. “Ah mean… what if this is a mistake?”

“What’s a mistake?”

“You know what Ah’m talkin’ about, Ivan.”

“…I do. But why do you say that, Fiddleford?” Ivan prompted.

Fiddleford looked at him. “Ah mean… Ah know that we’ve done good things. But at the same time… somethin’ just doesn’t feel right.”

Ivan shook his head. “What’s there to be wrong? We’re helping people, Fiddleford.”

“Ah know that.” Fiddleford gulped and sighed. “It’s just…”

“Your grandmother?” Ivan prompted.

Fiddleford chuckled, though the joyless noise died immediately. “Ma grandma, yesterday… well, we were jus’ goin’ about as normal. She was teachin’ me how ta use a welder. We’re buildin’ that two-headed dog Ah was talkin’ to you about.”

“The one we’re riding together, right?”

“Yep! That one!” Fiddleford’s fleeting smile left. “An’ then she… she started goin’ off in one of her fits. Talkin’ all crazy about some stuff.” He shut his eyes. “An’ it got me to rememberin’… Ivan. Ah told you about Bill, right? About how Gideon summoned him?”

Ivan nodded and then gasped. “You think–”

“No! Oh goodness, no!” Fiddleford shook his head wildly. “Grandma’d never do that! …what Ah’m talkin’ about is that nightmare.”

Ivan frowned. “The one with the shape-shifter monster?”

Fiddleford flinched. “No. No that was one Ah had all on my own. The one Bill gave me was much different. Ah dreamt Ah was in this small hotel, my stuff all aroun’ me in a mess. Ah had on this cast like Grandma does. Then this scarecrow hat and a big white beard with a bandage in it. Ah saw myself and Ah was much older… Ah was as old as ma grandma. B-but that wasn’t the bad part.” Fiddleford shuttered and shut his eyes. “Ah couldn’t remember a thing ta save ma life. Stanley was there tryin’ ta shake me awake. But Ah looked at him an’… an’ Ah didn’t know him. Ivan, Ah didn’t even rightly know who Ah was!” He turned on Ivan, his round blue eyes gaining a shameful mist to them. “Ivan, what if Ah go crazy ’cause Ah forgot everythin’?”

Ivan stared at him for the longest time. Finally, he spoke in slow, soft words. “But the memory gun doesn’t do that, Fiddleford. You only forget what you type into the gun.”

“Ah know, but… but…”

“Bill was just scaring you,” Ivan pointed out, relaxing a bit. “Besides, this Society has given us everything we need and more. It’s helped out so many people, including ourselves. You know, if we weren’t both here, I’d have never have met you.”

“Same goes for myself,” Fiddleford agreed. “Yer my best friend, Ivan. You know that. But… but at the same time…” Fiddleford shut his eyes. “Ivan, Ah’m leavin’ the society.”

Ivan’s eyes grew round in shock. “Y-you’re what?”

“Ah’m leavin’ the Society of the Blind Eye for good. Ah’ve made up my mind, Ivan.” Fiddleford sat up straight. “Ah don’t expect you ta follow me. Ah don’t expect you to agree with me. But Ah’m doin’ it. Ah do want to stay yer friend. You are my best friend, Ivan. Ah just… Ah can’t stay here.”

Ivan looked at his lap. “We only see each other at meetings, though…”

“And at school. Besides, Ah spend a lot of time over at the Mystery Shack now.” Fiddleford smiled. “If ya want, you can visit me there! If Ah’m not there, you know where else Ah’d be.”

Ivan pouted. “But I spend so much time here.”

“Ah’m not tellin’ you ta leave.” Fiddleford put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Like Ah said: Ah don’t expect you ta follow me. Ah’ll still be here, Ah just won’t go to the meetin’s.”

Ivan nodded and looked up. “I understand.”

Fiddleford smile, let him go, and looked up again. “It’s so much easier to make decisions in peace like this.”

Ivan piped up, “Hey, Fiddleford? Could you say the different constellations out tonight?”

Fiddleford’s eyes lit up. “Oh, sure!”

Ivan looked down. As Fiddleford lifted a hand and pointed to the sky, Ivan quietly took out a golden gun. A red pane of glass fitted between the main gun and the light blue bulb that acted as the muzzle. Ivan gripped the wheel on the side of the gun and flicked it to different letters. “BILL CIPHER” glowed in green letters from the screen in the back.

“…and that’s Draco! That’s a fun one to find,” Fiddleford chuckled.

Ivan prompted, “Where’s Hercules again?” He raised the gun so that it was aimed squarely at the back of Fiddleford’s head.

“It’s up there.” Fiddleford pointed to another part of the sky. “Kinda hard to see with the clouds and whatnot, but it’s still there.” He looked back. “Ya know, Mom used to–Ivan?” His grin dropped immediately, and his eyes went round. As he recognized the weapon, even from this angle, his face paled considerably. “I-Ivan? What?”

The bulb flashed in brilliant blue light.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that in the canon show, Fiddleford tried to stop the madness, but Ivan met him there and pushed him past the breaking point. Originally, I was going to make Fiddleford leave the Society post "Dreamscaperers" due to the horrid nightmare of become "Old Man" McGucket. But, that didn't pan out, did it?
> 
> This isn't technically "canon" to _"Our Uncle Who Lives in the Woods"_ since Ivan is older and they're friends rather than brothers. I just thought this would be a nice parallel to canon with Ivan forcing Fiddleford to stay rather than forcing him to leave and taking the spot as leader for himself. Ivan's still in a bad situation at home, hence why he's always in the museum and obsessed with the Society. Aside from that, this pretty much follows OUWLitW's timeline, though.


End file.
